


A Secret of Despair and the Hope of Truth

by VampireQueenDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable, Coming Out, Cuddling, Despair, Despair Fetish, Despaircest, Despaircest-centric but a lot of other ships are mentioned, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Gen, Humor, Incest, Lesbian, Lighthearted, Love, M/M, Mukuro is so pure, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Sister Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sweet, a loving and supportive makeshift family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueenDespair/pseuds/VampireQueenDespair
Summary: Junko decides to reveal the true extent of her and Mukuro's relationship in order to bring herself, Mukuro and their classmates (plus headmaster) despair. It backfires.





	A Secret of Despair and the Hope of Truth

The problem with being locked inside a building with her classmates, sister and headmaster for almost a year, for Junko, was that eventually it got excessively boring. There was only so much she could to do to manufacture despair without revealing herself and Mukuro, and she couldn't revel in the chaos of the outside world nearly as much as she wanted to. Meanwhile, there were hardly any secrets at Hope's Peak anymore. They had truly bonded as more than friends, as a family, during this time. It was practically a requirement, as the only alternative was madness. She had yet to finish putting together all the preparations for the Killing School Life, and so they stuck living together for a while longer. But, there was one trump card, one way to truly strain their bonds and bring herself and Mukuro that delicious despair that she still held. Or, at least she thought. 

Of course, Junko had no plan to tell Mukuro of her decision, even as she made it while the older girl cuddled up to her in her sleep. That next morning, Junko decided, she would reveal her second-biggest secret, the only secret they still had not related to despair. She would reveal the truth about her and Mukuro's relationship. 

The morning began normally, everyone getting up at their normal times and wandering, bleary-eyed, into the dining hall. Naegi (of course) was busy making food for everyone, while Yamada made tea under the orders of Celestia. Mondo, Ishimaru and Chihiro sat together, an adorable gay trio whose cuteness even Junko couldn't deny. Imagining what she would take from them by erasing their memories filled her with despair. It was so cruel, to strip that love away from people. From what she overheard, they were debating the usage of advanced technology in law enforcement, a fairly moot point at the current time, but one all three had a strong investment in if they were going to be a vital force in rebuilding the world. Mondo had softened over the time they'd spent together, and understood that being an outlaw in a world ruled by anarchy was pointless. He felt his leadership skills and combat skills would be useful in rebuilding law and order, ironically enough. He was, however, concerned about violating the privacy of the innocent, and felt that technology could only go so far. Ishimaru was far less concerned about such a concept, and Chihiro would be vital to any efforts of that kind. Right now, they were engaged in an argument about using AI for predictive law enforcement. The one thing they agreed on entirely was that they believed they'd all be vital for it. Junko intended otherwise. 

Sayaka and Leon were discussing music, because of course they were, and Junko really didn't care enough to listen in to the conversation. Hagakure was alone, reading some book on ancient aliens and metaphysical powers brought upon by their interference in human evolution. If he dared to try to talk to her about it she would have Mukuro break his nose, she decided. Junko glanced over to Byakuya, who amazingly was actually talking to Toko. Junko did a double take and realized that it was actually Genocide Jack taking to him, not Toko. Junko decided not even to question it. Clearly he was suffering from cabin fever. There was no other logical explanation. Celestia was playing poker with Kyoko and her father, which appeared to be an equal match. The three of them seemed intensely focused, but acknowledged the twins' entrance with quick nods. 

Sakura and Asahina were lost in conversation, and both were snacking before breakfast. They seemed to be in good mood, and the couple exchanged cute, happy touches while they snacked. Junko and Mukuro sat at the long table by themselves, waiting on breakfast to be finished. Junko smiled a coy smile to Mukuro, who blushed instinctually. She had no idea what Junko was planning, but somehow Mukuro knew it would embarrass her. 

It wasn't long until Naegi and Yamada brought out food, just short of a breakfast buffet, and drinks, serving everyone. As the two worked to place out the massive meal, the rest of the room converged on the large table in the center, and sat in their typical groups. Yamada joined Celestia when he finished, with the goth giving him a small smile of praise for his obedience and success. Naegi joined Kirigiri when he finished, who playfully patted his head as he slid next to her and kissed her cheek. Before they could all dig into their meals, Junko spoke up. 

"Everyone, there's something Mukuro and I need to tell you. I know everyone's opened up about their secrets over the last few months, but the two of us have kept something from you all, and have decided to end the charade." Mukuro shot Junko an extremely concerned look. If Junko outed themselves as the masterminds of the Tragedy, there was no way they'd survive. Even for Mukuro, this was an unwinnable battle. Still, she stayed silent, obedient even if Junko lead them into their deaths out of boredom. 

"Alright, speak. I'm dreadfully hungry. This couldn't have waited?" The rude interruption was, of course, Celestia. 

"Ms. Ludenberg, please don't interrupt them. This clearly must have been hard for them." Jin, always the peacemaker, and the only idiot here with hope to rival Naegi. No wonder he approved of the tiny boy's relationship with his daughter. Celestia sighed, but was silent afterwards and sat patiently. 

"Okay, well, to start we're both bi." Junko wasn't sure what to expect for this particular part, but an entire room of unsurprised faces wasn't one of the possibilities she'd rated highly. This time, it would be Mondo interrupting. 

"No shit. Is there anyone here who isn't?" Jack raised her hand in response, only to put it down again. Junko wanted to find out what that was about, but it was honestly not that important at the moment. Plus, if Toko Fukawa and Genocide fucking Jack survived the Killing Game, she'd eat her boots. Such a concept was too ridiculous to consider. Meanwhile, Mukuro's ugly face was showing the dawning realization of what Junko was doing, and was quickly turning redder than the bottle of ketchup on the table. Chihiro giggled quietly at his boyfriend's response, while his other boyfriend gave them a soft glare.

"Okay, fair enough." Junko said, before adding a quick "asshole" under her breath. "But, we're also not just sisters. We're a couple. We have been for years." Mukuro could have passed out (or came) from embarrassment. Meanwhile, her classmates were for the most part having the expected reactions. Byakuya looked disgusted, Jack was laughing her ass off, Sayaka and Asahina mirrored Byakuya's reaction, Sakura and Celestia were unreadable, Yamada, Leon, Hagakure and Mondo looked like they just came in their pants, Chihiro was blushing but smiling and Ishimaru looked like a human being experiencing a blue screen of death. Junko looked over to Kyoko, Jin and Naegi. Naegi actually looked happy for them (Junko mentally cursed him out for this) and Jin was digging around in his pockets. Junko watched this intently, and saw him hand over some expensive chocolate, chocolate not present in the food storage, to his daughter. The two of them noticed Junko watching and Kyoko spoke up to explain. 

"Took you two long enough to admit it. I was worried I was going to lose this time." She said, as if it fully explained the situation.

"What?" Junko, usually the exposition and bragging queen, was at a loss for words. Kyoko knew? What was she worried she was going to lose? Jin seemed to realize his daughter hadn't actually explained much.

"I always knew. Why do you think you two share a room? Building an extra bedroom wouldn't have been that hard. We investigate potential students very throughly." Junko had to suppress a laugh at that. Clearly, Hope's Peak hadn't done that well at that job. "Kyoko figured it out during everyone's first year here. She came and bet me that you two would confess within a year of the lockdown shortly after it began. I really underestimated the trust and hope you two hold for your classmates. I'm proud of you for trusting us all and not giving into despair." Junko wanted to just kill them all right there. Of all the things he could attribute this to, hope was the last thing she wanted. 

"Hey, I agree with the headmaster. It must have been hard to keep that secret, and took even more to come out with it! I'm glad you trust us all so much and you had hope we'd understand." Naegi added. Junko was about to break. This was too much. She just admitted to fucking her twin sister and these assholes were going on about hope? They were finding hope in this confession?! It was unfathomable to her. But, the final blow wouldn't be dealt by Naegi. 

"I... I know how hard it is to hold onto a secret like that." Chihiro's small voice spoke up, and everyone went quiet. "I thought I could never tell anyone my secret! But, everyone's trust and hope helped me open up about who I am, and I'm happy it did the same for you two. This doesn't change a thing about how I see you! You're my friends, and that's all that matters. If you can accept me for who I am, I can accept you for who you are!" Chihiro. Chihiro even was finding hope in this. Small, shy, Chihiro. Junko was on the verge of tears. This was ridiculous. How could all these people take this in stride, accept it and even support them? They should be outcasts! Reviled! Disgusted! Instead, everyone was just going on and on about hope! Junko looked to Mukuro, and rather than being shattered by the unauthorized exposure, even she was smiling! Mukuro wasn't even getting any despair out of this situation! Nothing was going right!

"Hmph. Well, I didn't expect this, and I hardly support it, but whatever. At least you two shower." Byakuya shot a glare over at Jack. 

"Hey, it's not MY fault miss weepy doesn't shower! I shower all the time! In blood!" Jack let out another loud laugh. "Well, who am I to judge?! I'm a serial killer! Fuck whoever you want, you crazy kids!" Byakuya rolled his eyes at Jack and tried to ignore the mass murderer who constantly wanted his dick. 

"Well, it's certainly abnormal, but if we can tolerate her, there's no way this could tear us apart." Sakura smiled, and Asahina smiled with her. "Besides, we're a family, and we shouldn't turn on each other just because some of us are different."

"You know, Sakura's right. I'm sorry I judged you!" The swimmer apologized. **APOLOGIZED!** She apologized for judging Junko and Mukuro for having an incestious relationship! What was going on here? Why was her plan falling apart? How could this happen? Junko's thoughts were racing, horrified at this turn of events. This was impossible. There was no way that hope could overcome such a massive despair, and yet here it was. 

The rest who had judged in turn apologized (apart from Byakuya) and soon only Ishimaru had not commented. He finally seemed to reboot, and spoke far slower and calmer than usual for him. 

"While what you two are doing is illegal, and hardly suited for a school environment, I suppose there are no laws anymore. If we're going to rebuild the world, we're the ones that decide the laws now. And I for one believe that love, no matter how strange, should be suitable for a school environment!"

Junko began to cry. The despair was overwhelming. Her plan had failed utterly and totally. Rather than make them hated and tear their makeshift family apart, somehow this, of all things, brought them all closer together. She couldn't believe it. They all loved her and Mukuro so much that they accepted even this. She'd never known such unconditional love. In her own sick way, she felt it right back. It would make the despair of their deaths all the sweeter. But, before she could continue thinking about that, she felt them all begin hugging her and her sister. Mukuro awkwardly accepted the group hug, while Junko cried even harder. Everyone thought it was tears of joy and relief, and made comforting remarks, which only intensified her despair. Eventually, Mukuro led her back to their room and laid her down in bed, giving their classmates the excuse that Junko just wasn't used to such overwhelming support and love. It wasn't untrue, just only part of the reason. Mukuro cuddled up to Junko and held her close as she cried for hours, supporting her little sister. She loved Junko, more than anything, and she was so happy that Junko's plan had brought her that much despair. Mukuro knew that their classmates would accept them. She never suspected that Junko intended the despair to fall on both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first (kinda) sweet fluff fic I've posted, though not the first I've actually been working on. I did this all in one shot at work originally, but ended up editing it as AO3 was having issues. I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
